


‘discreet’

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fingerfucking, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, rly cant think of tags rn, this is prolly my worst writing:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which jaehyun fucks taeyong whilst there’s people around (✿ꈍ。 ꈍ✿)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	‘discreet’

**Author's Note:**

> go read this on wattpad as well/instead!! my @ is XlAOJVN (the i a lowercase L) bc the layout on there is much prettier !!  
> im not going to lie this is my least favourite writing ive ever done but oh well? i still hope u enjoy : )
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

it was currently 10:02pm, and all of nct had planned for a movie night that night- all 21 of them in chenle's rather huge mansion, in his to-die-for living room. chenle had arranged for the group meet-up to start at 10, and all the members had arrived either early, or on time. except for one. taeyong.

it was unusual for the leader of the group- who was always early, to be late. to anything. especially when it was to meet up with friends. everyone noticed this but didn't stress, except for taeyong's boyfriend, jaehyun. he was dying to see him, plus, jaehyun had dressed up slightly to impress him, so he hoped he would make an appearance to see his outfit. a plain button up shirt, tucked into some tight black jeans, but the outfit was complete with the earrings, necklace and rings he had worn too, knowing taeyong thought jewellery looked good on him.

now, it was 10:06, and the 20 of them were all in chenle's gigantic kitchen, stocking up on snacks from the cupboards and multiple fridges for the movie marathon ahead.

jaehyun watched as yangyang threw packets of chips at kun and ten from across the room, watched as jaemin fed jisung, renjun and jeno each a gummy bear, watched as yuta, doyoung, johnny, taeil and mark all laughed at some joke that hendery told, but he couldn't enjoy and laugh at all of that with them without worrying about taeyong. where the hell was he?

jaehyun whipped out his phone to type out a text to him.

hey, where r u? have u forgotten about the movie marathon at chenle's lol

jaehyun sent the message with a shaky sigh, and put the phone back in his pocket. he couldn't help but worry, as taeyong was always the one to arrive twenty minutes early to help set up for whatever it was, so maybe he could've gotten into a car crash? been mugged? murdered even? 

jaehyun shook his head then, realising he was probably most definitely overthinking, and walked over to the group who had all surrounded the kitchen island to discuss what movies to watch.

"guys i am begging, please can we watch mean girls?" haechan whined, clasping his hands together and waving them around. everyone's faces pretty much answered his question already.

"my god no. i say we watch something like 2012 or birdbox." mark suggested, some people nodding, and some people moaning in disagreement.

"it's fucking 2020 mark, that film is ancient, and i'm not about to watch a movie about the end of the world on my saturday night." doyoung snorted. "i think we should watch spirited away." he added on.

"cause that film's not ancient? that was made in like 2001 dude." mark retorted.

jaehyun blocked out everyone's arguing when he felt a buzz from his jean pocket. he pulled out his iphone and on the screen it read-

new message from:  
taeyongie

omw

jaehyun exhaled in relief when he saw the response but also lifted an eyebrow in confusion. taeyong's texts were hardly ever short like that. although, jaehyun figured there's no point in overthinking it, and that he should just wait until he got here to ask what was up.

"taeyong's on his way." jaehyun interrupted, the group nodding and some wooing in response.

"how about hush? or jigsaw?" yangyang suggested, bouncing up and down in excitement.

all agreed except jungwoo, winwin, jisung and xiaojun, the four soft boys of the group not being all too keen on horror, all of them wanting to watch disney movies.

"please no. i-i can't watch horror." jungwoo admitted, taking a sip of his strawberry milk. "me and dejun wanna watch sleeping beauty. you know- the old animated one-" he spoke softly, but was cut off by none other that lucas.

"scott pilgrim vs the world!" he roared, his eyes growing huge in excitement as he munched on a dorito.

"no!" nearly everyone screamed.

"right." chenle started, picking up the snacks he had gathered earlier. "if we keep this going, we're gonna be here all night. it's my house so i'm gonna choose, and i choose spider-man into the spider verse, okay?" the young boy declared, strutting into the large living room to plop down onto one of the many couches.

surprisingly, nearly all of the group didn't seem so bothered about that movie choice, and joined him in the comfy, dim-light room. everyone huddled, groups of around 4-6 huddled on each of the 4 sofas, the odd two (yangyang and jisung) sitting on the floor in front of the sofas, wanting to be closer to the screen, even though it was so huge and high quality that it could be watched from a mile off.

jaehyun sat on the end sofa that was nearest the kitchen and shuffled slightly away from the other boys who were cuddling together on the other end (jungwoo, xiaojun, johnny and mark) as he wanted to make room for when taeyong arrived.

chenle started the movie, the lyrics of sunflower by post malone and swae lee echoing off of the walls, half of the large group of boys singing along, the rest either downing soda and food or trying to shush those who were singing.

jaehyun chuckled at the chaotic group, but then fixated his eyes on the movie, as he had actually never watched this film before, and was soon enough pulled in by the amazing graphics.

before he knew it, twenty minutes had rolled around, and chenle's double door opened, taeyong shuffling through the archway, a sheepish smile on his face. jaehyun turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend, happy that he had finally made it. the rest of the boys cheered and threw their hands in the air dramatically, wordlessly saying 'well done for actually making an appearance'.

taeyong looked tired, at least to 19 of the boys, but jaehyun could see that is was actually because something was up with him. he didn't look sad, but something was definitely on his mind, as he looked out of it, yet agitated, his teeth chewing down onto his bottom lip.

taeyong made eye contact with his boyfriend, who smiled at him and waved, but taeyong didn't wave back. jaehyun tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy at taeyong's current behaviour, as he began looking somewhat mischievous, but he was the only one to notice this, everyone else's attention back on the movie.

taeyong slipped his shoes off and waddled around the room, checking out what movie was playing as he made his way over to jaehyun.

he wordlessly sat himself on jaehyun's lap to straddle at his thighs, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. johnny threw over a thick, fluffy blanket over to the couple as he thought taeyong looked cold, trying to gain heat from the younger. jaehyun covered the older and ultimately himself too with the blanket and hugged him back, as he too, thought he was cold.

he lowered his head to whisper into taeyong's ear, not wanting to disrupt everyone else who was watching the film.

"you okay? why were you so late?" he questioned, messing with a few of taeyong's baby pink hair strands.

taeyong looked up to him with his large eyes then, and brought his lips to jaehyun's ear to reply, and jaehyun did not expect the reply he got.

"late cause 'm horny." taeyong mumbled softly, barely audible, even though his lips were right next to his ear. "was fucking myself, thinking about you n' i lost track of time." taeyong admitted, lowering his head to avoid jaehyun's shocked eyes. his cheeks flushed a bright red at what he had just said. he messed with the material of jaehyun's shirt nervously, only now taking in how hot jaehyun looked in his dressy outfit whilst also waiting for him to say something.

"oh." was all jaehyun could breath out. in all honesty, he didn't know taeyong masturbated full stop, let alone masturbated thinking about him. taeyong was very private about what he gets up to sexually on his own, so it surprised jaehyun.

"and 'm still hard." taeyong cried softly, eyes squeezing shut and his eyebrows knitting together, whining quietly soon after his confession, discreetly showing jaehyun the bulge in his joggers. jaehyun was oddly turned on by taeyong's needy whines.

"didn't wanna be any later than i already was. so i just stopped- a-and missed out on what was to be a really fuckin' good orgasm." he groaned quietly into jaehyun's shoulder.

the younger felt a knot in his stomach then, an image of taeyong pleasuring himself all for that feeling of needing to cum popping into his mind. it made his stomach churn, and soon enough his own dick started getting hard.

"please help me jaehyunnie~." taeyong whined, still making sure to be quiet so the rest of the group didn't hear, even though they were all being pretty noisy, commenting on every scene in the movie.

jaehyun groaned softly as taeyong began grinding down on his lap slowly and subtly, even though the older wanted nothing more than to speed up and force the orgasm out of him, as he had waited so long.

"shall i meet you in the bathroom?" jaehyun questioned, already thinking of an excuse to tell the group, but he didn't need to, as shockingly taeyong shook his head.

"no." he answered bluntly, looking up then to lock eyes with the younger. "want you to fuck me here." taeyong stated, his voice soft and eyes big and piercing.

"tae." jaehyun started, attempting to make his tone harsh as his head was telling him 'no', but his body was screaming 'fuck yes', yet his name left his throat like a plead. "someone will see."

"i'll be still. a-and quiet." taeyong attempted, and jaehyun couldn't help but smirk and lift an eyebrow teasingly, as taeyong was never quiet in bed. "yeah, okay." jaehyun snorted, watching as taeyong rolled his eyes at his response.

"please jaejae..." taeyong whined, bouncing up and down like a toddler who wasn't getting his way. jaehyun sighed, looking around to see if anybody was witnessing this conversation, and thankfully no one was.

"... i need you." taeyong mumbled, tracing his index finger lightly over jaehyun's adam's apple. he watched as it bobbed from his harsh swallow- and that's when he knew he had gotten somewhere. jaehyun had a thing for people touching his neck, kissing his neck, anything- and he knew taeyong knew that. he was close to cracking.

taeyong leant down to jaehyun's throat and lightly mouthed at his adam's apple, his wet mouth causing all kinds of feelings to emerge in jaehyun's body. taeyong disguised it as him nuzzling into him cutely incase anybody was watching.

he moved over to the left side of his neck and trailed light, sensual kisses on every bit of him that he had access too, his hot breath ghosting his soft skin every time he detached slightly. jaehyun was going crazy. he never got sick of taeyong's soft and magical lips that worked so many wonders. he loved that taeyong was observant and figured out every little thing that his body fell weak to, but in this situation, he realised it was a blessing and a curse. a really fucking annoying curse.

"bite it." jaehyun demanded, clearly lightheaded and distracted as the words that left his mouth didn't sound all too specific and didn't really make sense, but taeyong understood. jaehyun wanted it rough now- for his neck to be covered in marks and for his skin to sting and ache as taeyong's teeth nipped at his delicate skin.

"say you'll fuck me first. say you'll fuck me here." taeyong replied, brushing his hot, wet lips even softer than before over him, decorating him with a thin layer of saliva, which made jaehyun moan brokenly. he cracked.

"i'll fuck you here." jaehyun agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around taeyong's torso, pulling him closer, still disguising their actions as cuddling. 

taeyong hummed, over the moon that he had convinced him, so he bit down harshly onto jaehyun's neck, making the older jump and hiss at the suddenness and roughness of his action.

"you good man?" johnny asked, face concerned.

"wh- oh- yeah i just- had a slight pain in my leg." jaehyun answered back casually, to which johnny nodded with a hum, believing his excuse.

jaehyun could hear and feel taeyong chuckling lightly in his neck, so when johnny's attention went back to the movie, the younger dug his nails into taeyong's waist, making the pink haired boy whimper at the slight pain.

jaehyun's whole mindset changed then, not liking the bratty and cheeky attitude he was receiving off of taeyong. he moved his hands lower to discreetly yet quickly pull down taeyong's baggy joggers, the blanket thankfully covering his now bare lower half.

jaehyun tutted as he could just about see that taeyong was wearing no underwear, as his dick was now exposed to jaehyun's view. taeyong eagerly continued covering jaehyun's neck with love mark's, his skin turning all shades of blue, purple and pink, every so often swiping his tongue over the sensitive areas.

"unzip me." jaehyun demanded, his voice low and shaky as taeyong abided immediately, hands sweaty due to his excitement and nervousness, but he managed to quickly unzip jaehyun's jeans and whip his cock out. he gawked at how hard and big he was, examining the single vein that popped out from the side of it. taeyong couldn't help but moan at the sight.

jaehyun realised he couldn't really fuck taeyong senseless on the couch without everyone obviously noticing, as the action would mean moving too much, so he came up with another idea.

"gonna shove my cock in you to keep you all full, and fuck you with my fingers, got it? can my bratty baby take all of that?" jaehyun questioned, teasingly pinching the skin at his waist causing him to tremble. taeyong nodded softly, although he was silently worrying if he's going to break as jaehyun's dick was big enough, but the added extra of his fingers too?

"wait- you got lube?" jaehyun whispered, to which taeyong shook his head in his shoulder. jaehyun sighed and subtly moved his hand towards taeyong's mouth and tapped his lips, and taeyong understood his action. he let a large amount of saliva build up in his mouth before opening his lips, allowing for the saliva to drip onto jaehyun's fingers.

jaehyun thanked his past self for choosing to sit on the end, because if anybody saw what was going on right now, he'd never live it down.

jaehyun lathered himself up with taeyong's saliva, before lining himself up with taeyong's hole. taeyong, extremely slowly, lowered himself down onto jaehyun, nuzzling even further into his shoulder to try to muffle the sounds that were escaping his mouth- the tiny mewls and moans. jaehyun grew even more turned on by taeyong's noises, and he putting everything into not just slamming upwards into the older.

"gonna add my fingers now, take it like the good princess you are, yeah? you my little princess?" jaehyun mumbled on, knowing taeyong lived for when he was spoken to like this.

"i-i'm y-your little p-princess." taeyong whined as jaehyun's fingers made their way further and further down until they neared his already full hole. with his still covered fingers, jaehyun added his middle and index, making sure to go extremely slow. he heard as taeyong hissed in pain and felt as his body tensed from the stretch.

"baby, i know it hurts but it'll hurt more if you tense." jaehyun whispered, reassuringly rubbing taeyong's back with his other hand. taeyong nodded and tried his hardest to relax his muscles, and once he relaxed fully jaehyun pushed his fingers in all the way.

taeyong sighed shakily at the feeling of being overly full, and inhaled jaehyun's scent in an attempt to calm his nerves as he had never been this stretched before.

"m-move... please." taeyong whispered after about a minute, voice barely audible. jaehyun thrusted upwards into taeyong with his two fingers then, causing him to squeal and jump in shock.

jaehyun glanced around the room to see if anybody had seen or heard taeyong, but to his surprise nobody did (or so he thought yikes), so he did it again, but this time a somewhat loud and throaty moan left the older's mouth.

taeyong knew that noise would have gained some attention, which it did, and he quickly covered it up by coughing.

"taeyong hyung, do you want some water?" chenle asked from the sofa over. taeyong lifted his head from jaehyun's shoulder to meet eyes with chenle, a soft smile on his face. the older shook his head no and mirrored the smile, to which the younger nodded and returned his attention to the tv.

taeyong lay his head back into the crook of jaehyun's neck and wanted nothing more than to scream- the feeling of jaehyun's fingers proving to be way too much.

"jae- ask to turn up the volume." taeyong whispered, knowing he'd be able to be a little louder if the film volume was too.

jaehyun did just so. chenle turned up the tv volume by around 10, and taeyong internally thanked his dongsaeng for being so generous with the volume, even though he did it for a cause he wasn't even aware of.

jaehyun jammed his fingers into the older yet again, and he kept doing that, his pace fairly consistent. taeyong bit down harshly onto the younger's neck in an attempt to stop the filthy sounds that left him, but they didn't- they only became more frequent and louder.

"fuck." taeyong breathed out, the sound barely audible for even jaehyun to hear as he began concentrating on the volume of his voice, not wanting to gain the attention of anyone again. he knew he wasn't going to last long. jaehyun every so often shuffled around on the sofa as an excuse to subtly thrust his hips up into taeyong, so he could get the best of both his cock and his fingers.

"jae, touch me, ple—ah— please i'm g-gonna cum..." taeyong said, barely a whisper, but jaehyun heard it, removed his fingers from taeyong's ass and latched his whole fist around taeyong's aching, pink member and started pumping at a slow pace.

taeyong could've complained at the pace but it did the job. after a few moments, taeyong's body shook barely in jaehyun's lap and he cummed soundlessly all over jaehyun's large fingers, the white liquid trickling down his fist and onto his arm, to which the younger without thinking, licked it all up quickly and silently, so no one would see it.

"fuck..." taeyong whispered, trying to catch his breath from his orgasm, also silently praying to god that no one noticed how his body practically vibrated like a machine. jaehyun groaned, one reason being because of the sight that he had just witnessed, and the second reason being- his boner.

"y-you can fuck me in the bathroom if you want?" taeyong questioned, practically reading his mind. he lifted his head to meet eyes with jaehyun's. the younger shook his head instantly when he saw just how tired taeyong looked, not wanting to tire out the older boy even more.

"it's okay, you're tired and to be perfectly honest, so am i." jaehyun admitted with a chuckle, lifting the older up slightly to allow for his still hard dick to slide out of him, already missing how soft and velvety taeyong's walls were around him. he forced his cock back into his pants, and taeyong subtly pulled his joggers back up.

taeyong groaned at how tired he suddenly was and he nuzzled his face into jaehyun's arm, and minutes later, he dozed off. jaehyun cooed and tightened his grip around the small boy, and carried on watching the movie, even though now he had no idea what was going on.

♡  
time skip: 2am

"i can't believe i just watched mean girls." jeno groaned, pretty much the rest of the group following suite, groaning and complaining about the movie they just watched.

"oh shut up, you loved it." haechan giggled as he chewed on the ramen chenle and jisung had made together earlier in an attempt to get out of watching most of the mean girls movie.

"hey, you guys can stay over if you want. it's late, and i've got plenty of spare rooms." chenle offered as he turned off the tv, to which everyone accepted the offer and thanked him. everybody got up from the sofas, cleaned away the food and began making their way to the guest bedrooms.

jaehyun stood up a little later, picking up taeyong who was fast asleep, and carried him with one arm to the kitchen, and he unconsciously latched onto his side like a koala, snoring lightly. cute.

jaehyun threw away a few soda cans and chip packets into the garbage as quietly as he could and decided to grab himself a quick glass of water before heading off to sleep, as his mouth was really dry.

he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and made his way to the sink, but didn't notice that johnny was there, drinking a cup of water himself.

"hey." jaehyun mumbled casually, as he filled his glass with water. johnny stared at jaehyun, an amused look plastered on his face as he took a sip of his drink.

"what?" jaehyun questioned, confused and somewhat intimidated by johnny's stare.

johnny chuckled before downing the rest of his water and placing the now empty glass the sink right after. he walked off leaving jaehyun there stood confused. but then, he shouted once he had left the room, loud enough for probably everyone to hear-

"consider fucking your man somewhere a little more private in the future, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> yikes


End file.
